


One last night

by FadingDragon



Series: Wicked Game [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M, kinda sad, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingDragon/pseuds/FadingDragon
Summary: 'He knows it has to stop. End it before it turns ugly. As if it hasn’t already.'Max 'breaks off' the relationship.





	One last night

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this was a late night inspriration, so just ignore any mistake and such.  
Inspired by the song one last night by vaults.  
It is kinda open ended but if you like it or want an sequel just let me know :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :))

He knows it has to stop. End it before it turns ugly. As if it hasn’t already. Sitting on his bed, phone in hand he’s waiting for that inevitable message to light up his phone. He tries to focus. His heart feels like it’s beating out of his chest. He has butterflies in his stomach from the sheer anticipation. But he knows all to well that he can’t let his emotions get to him tonight. He has to be cold, focused, distant, untouchable. Put his guard up high enough so the _he _won’t tear it down. The screen of his phone lights up.

_“Come over ;) 368 I’m waiting…”_

Max sights and closes his eyes trying so hard to put his mind in the right place. His heart is fluttering but he knows he can’t let his emotions, his feelings get to him. ‘_Break his heart before he can break yours.’ _He thinks even though he’s pretty sure that his heart is broken already. _He_ already did that. He is the one leaving not him. Max is only trying to protect himself.

He doesn’t answer Dan’s message. To nervous, to unsure what to reply. Standing in front of Dan’s hotel room door, Max hesitates. He feels like running. Once he knocks it’s game over. Taking a deep breath he knocks the by now so familiar rhythm. Dan opens the door within seconds, making Max wonder whether he’d been standing behind the door waiting. There’s a sort of content anticipation showing on Dan’s face. “Maxy, I wasn’t sure you would actually come. You didn’t reply back” The love laced in his voice makes his heart ache. He has to be strong now. “Didn’t really seem like a question to me…” Max replies as coldly as possible. Dan raises a brow but doesn’t answer. He moves further into the room and turns back to Max. “ So what do you wanna do?” Max huffs out a silent laugh. “You know very well what I’m here for. No need for the Netflix part.” He answers dryly. Dan seems a bit taken aback at Max’s tone. “I was just trying-…” Max closes the gap between them and crashes his lips onto Dan’s. Within seconds both have undressed and Max pushes Dan otno the mattress, taking the upperhand in their game of dominance.

They’ve done this as long as Max can remember. Lonely evening texts turning into this endless game. Showing up at each others doors, spending the nights, melting into one and then as soon as the morning arrives one sneaking out again. Over and over again. No matter how hard they fought on track, they would always even the score in the bedroom. Rivals. Teammates. Lovers. All at once and in a way nothing at all. Like two magnets pulling towards each other, they would find their way back to each other. Endless circles, trapped in their own game. Neither of them able to stop. Too wild to last, too rare to end. Until now. Tonight was different.

Afterwards they lied tangled up, limbs knotted together besides each other. Silently, understanding each other without words. Tonight though Max knew that their thoughts did differs. Dan unaware of what was about to follow. Or rather what wasn’t about to follow. What was about to stop. Max had tried his best to keep his guard up. Not let Dan get to him. Even when he said those three words, like he always did afterwards, as if Max needed a reward for spending his night with Dan. Even then he kept his heart cold and distant. Dan’s thought at the moment couldn’t be any more different. Feeling like moving teams would not only allow Dan a new start but a chance for them to have a real relationship. Without the poison of being teammates, having your lover as your greatest rival. Fighting over the same inch on track, every race hoping not to ruin what is between them. Dan felt like he could almost grab it. The hope to possibly tell Max that his softly whispered ‘_I love you’_s were more than just a post orgasm high. That it was still true the next time they pushed each other off track or glanced at each other from across the garage.

Max still deep in thought, was suddenly ripped out of his thinking as Dan yawned tiredly and whispered an oh so soft “Sleep well, Maxy”. Soon Max could hear Dan’s even breathing knowing he had in fact fallen asleep. Slowly and without disturbing Dan, he untangled himself from their mess of limbs. Looking back at his soon ex-teammate he couldn’t help but get teary eyed. This was it. Game over. The last night.

Max was already on his way back to Monaco, when Dan woke up. Bed beside him empty and cold. Just how Max felt the evening before. Dan tried to call him, but the call went directly to voicemail. Not bothering to leave a message, he decided to ask someone from the team. Dan then hearing from one of his engineers that Max had already flown out early in the morning.

None of the times Dan had tried to phone Max had been answered. Dan quickly found out from the concierge that Max had left Monaco the day he came back from Abu Dhabi. Only one single text had been returned. A very short ‘yes’ to the question if Max was still alive. That was it. Apart from that absolute radio silence. At least the thought of going to the factory for his farewell gave him some hope. Dan would get to talk to Max then. Ask him why he’d been ghosting him over the last weeks.

“He’s not here today Dan. He came in earlier this week to finish of his stuff. He has apparently already left for holidays.” Max’s engineer GP told Dan upon him asking for the Dutchman. Slightly hurt he took the envelope, GP held out to him. Finishing off all his activities, the enveloped stayed closed until Dan fell into bed in the evening. He quickly ripped open the envelope and took out the piece of paper that was inside.

_Thanks for the memories. It was nice having you as my teammate._

_Goodbye Dan_

Dan jumped up from his bed and threw the piece of paper onto the ground. _“What the fuck!?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
Let me know what you think :)


End file.
